Proposal
by Natalianova
Summary: Izaya decides to propose to Namie. How will she react?


**This time I decided to do an one-shot with one of my favourite pairings. Hope you'll enjoy!**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do exactly not own Namie, Izaya and Durarara.**

**Summary: Izaya decides to propose to Namie. ****How will she react?**

* * *

><p><strong>Shinjuku<strong>

"May I ask you a question, Namie?"

Namie looked at her smiling employer. Recently he seemed to be brooding over something. She was wondering what it might be.

"If you must."

"How about marrying me?"

"Your jokes are becoming really unfunny."

Izaya's smile disappeared.

"I wasn't joking, Namie."

While Namie stared at Izaya in astonishment, he smiled again and continued in light-hearted tone:

"Just think about it. Even if it's not as difficult as it used to be for a woman your age to get married, it may still be not so easy for you. Especially with your personality and "affection" for your younger brother. Besides, if you marry me, you'll inherit all my things after my death. And you know that I probably won't die of old age."

Namie looked at Izaya suspiciously.

"And how exactly will you profit from marrying me?"

Izaya's smile grew wider.

"I'll gain a beautiful and intelligent wife."

Namie shot him a meaningful glance. Izaya shrugged.

"All right, I was joking this time. Just believe me that I have my reasons."

It took Namie several minutes to think over Izaya's proposition. Eventually she made up her mind.

"I think I might agree."

Izaya was visibly surprised.

"Really? I didn't think you'll accept so soon!"

"Well, marriage wouldn't really change anything between us. If I have to cook, wash and clean up for you and also serve as your secretary I may as well become your wife. And in this way at least I'll get all your money when you die. Which will happen soon I hope."

Izaya smiled a truly happy smile. Namie started to have her doubts whether she did a good thing agreeing to his proposal.

"You're a reasonable woman, Namie. I know you'll be perfect for my wife. Our wedding is scheduled for the next month."

Namie raised both her eyebrows.

"You've already scheduled it?"

"I knew you'll agree."

"May I kick you?"

"Of course not. Shouldn't you be nicer to your future husband?"

Namie rolled her eyes.

"And one more thing. I'm not going to sleep with you."

"That's not a problem. I don't mind it at all."

Namie suspected for a long time that Izaya was impotent. He had many girls worshipping him but he never actually had sex with any of them. But she was content with it. The very thought of sex with Izaya made her want to throw up. Besides, Seiji was the only love of her life.

The wedding was rather cameral since both Izaya and Namie did not exactly belong to sociable people, and not many guests were invited. Namie did regret her decision a little. But she decided that if Izaya annoyed her enough, she could always poison him.

**One day after the wedding, Shinjuku**

"I think we should have only one child, Namie. Since both you and my sisters have tendency to incest, there is a high probability that our children would inherit it."

Namie paused her work and looked at Izaya in disbelief.

-What is he talking about?

"What children? Didn't I say I'm not going to sleep with you?"

Izaya simply shrugged.

"And I agreed. I also prefer to sleep alone. That is why we have separate bedrooms. Though it should not disturb our sex life."

Namie facepalmed. She dug her own grave by marrying that freak. Izaya continued his talk while ignoring her death glares.

"I'm going to leave upbringing of our child completely to you. I don't feel I could be a good father."

"It's good you're reasonable enough to know it."

"I love you too."

- One day I'm definitely going to poison him.

**Several days later**

"By the way, you still didn't tell my your reasons for marrying me."

Izaya was busy checking his emails so he didn't even look in Namie's direction.

"Does it even matter?"

"You know Mairu and Kururi told me an interesting thing. Is it true that your high school pal recently married that Russian girl?"

"Are you talking about Shizu-chan? I didn't know about his marriage. Poor girl, I already feel sorry for her."

"Then why I get the impression you're simply jealous? That Shizuo married before you and he didn't even invite you to his wedding."

An average person wouldn't be able observe any change in Izaya's behaviour. But Namie knew him long enough to notice that her question unnerved him.

"Come on, Namie. Do you seriously think that I'd propose to you because of such a silly thing?"

"I wouldn't be surprised."

Izaya sighed and smiled in defeat.

"Well, you got me."

"It's no strange that you don't want to raise your children. Since you're one big, annoying child, yourself."

"Speaking of children, I think we should hurry up with that. This time I'm going to beat Shizu-chan and be the first."

Namie facepalmed. She had the feeling that with each passing day she would detest her "beloved" husband more and more.

**END**


End file.
